8-bit Crisis/Episode 1
At 1983, a game called Kyle's Quest was developed, the game was released for the Commodore 64 and four years later, the Nintendo Entertainment System. Kyle's Quest became a sucessful game, but, after some years, nobody mores remember from it. January 3, 2013 "Today is the birthday of Kyle's Quest, a game that became sucessful at the 80' for the Commodore 64", that was the main quote that many video game characters saw on the newsposter. Kyle woke up and he decided to visit the Game Station, a location that he doesn't saw for years. When he entered, he found that everyone was making a big surprise party for him. Kyle was surprised to see many of his friends that he doesn't saw since the release of Kyle's Quest in 1983. Kyle find his old friends: Jimmy and Douglas, two young brothers that helped him on his journey in Kyle's Quest. "Oh man, I missed you guys! What happen during the time I left from here?", Kyle asked to his old friends. Jimmy responded: "Listen up, Kyle's Quest can disappear from the game world. The game hasn't been played for five years, according to the gaming world manual, if a game isn't playable for five years and the main character or any of the characters on the game doesn't appear in anything else, the game will be erased.", Kyle, confused, asked: "Huh what? You are saying that Kyle's Quest can disappear from the world of gaming just because nobody played it anyome?", Douglas responded: "Yes, it's because of that, not only the game, but, we too.", Kyle, sad about this, asked: "There's anything that we can do?", Douglas responded: "There's one thing to do, the Game World Tournament!", "What?", Kyled said, Douglas said: "The Game World Tournament is something that only happens during the years that end with the number 3, it's where the characters that "disappeared" from the game world have one more chance to re-appear and not be deleted.", Kyle responded: "What we are waiting for! Let's sign up.", "I already signed-up you Kyle, Kyle, you are the only chance for us, if you don't win this, we can disappear, do your best!" - said Douglas, Kyle said: "I will do my best." Later on that same day, Kyle was going back to home when he meets his' old love, Juliet, Juliet asked "Kyle! What you are doing at the Game Station? I though you left from that place after 30 years!", Kyle explained that he came back just to see his old friends on the 30 year birthday of his game, he also explained about the "unplugattion" of his game and the only thing that he can do was winning the Game Tournament, Juliet asked "Kyle, if you have the chance to realize a dream right now, which dream you would choose?", Kyle responded, "Well, I wanted the same fan base of a certain italian plumber, with fans everywhere in the world, games that sells to much, a lot of fans writing ideas in websites for my future games...", Juliet leaves and Kyle goes to sleep. The official Game Tournament would start at January 5, 2013, but, Kyle's worst enemy, Navaro, signed-up too. What will happen to Kyle? See the next episode! Category:8-bit Crisis Episodes